Trailers are known which allow for example a boat to be mounted on them in such a manner that it can be easily removed. In this arrangement, the trailer is designed in such a manner that the boat can be pulled, for example over rollers, onto the trailer and can be attached there. For this purpose, the most varied types of axles and suspensions are used. Similarly, many types of attachments exist for attaching the boat to the trailer.
However, the detailed construction usual for this arrangement uses considerable space and thus requires elaborate constructional parts which result in corresponding costs and, especially, have a heavy weight.